


Minted

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [151]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “It’s... confusing.”“Your feelings for the colonel?”The sound of Sam slamming the glass down is the only noise that breaks the silence that falls and she watches as some of the liquid spills over the edge of the glass.





	Minted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Mint Julep Day’ (30 May). Episode tag for Divide And Conquer.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She studies the mint julep Janet sets in front of her before she lifts it to her lips.

“No.”

“It might help.”

“I think you heard everything I needed to say earlier.”

“Yes,” Janet agrees slowly, “but that was in my capacity as your doctor. I’m talking about now – as your friend.”

Setting the glass down on the table, Sam sighs. “Janet –”

“You once told me that it wasn’t a problem.”

“I know.”

“But it clearly is.”

She hears the question behind the statement. “Maybe. I don’t know,” she shrugs as she takes another drink.

“Sam?”

“It’s... confusing.”

“Your feelings for the colonel?”

“I don’t know, Janet!”

The sound of Sam slamming the glass down is the only noise that breaks the silence that falls and she watches as some of the liquid spills over the edge of the glass.

“I just – it’s not –” she sighs, then finally meets her friend’s sympathetic gaze. “I don’t know how I feel.”

She waits as Janet sits in the chair opposite.

“Martouf is dead and I feel guilty because I killed him, but I’m also experiencing Jolinar’s feelings. She loved him, Janet. They were soulmates and I –”

“Sam –”

“– have all these emotions that aren’t mine, but there are some that are mine, and –”

_“Sam –”_

“– then there’s my feelings for –”

She stops abruptly at what she was about to say and focuses on the glass of alcohol.

“Sam, I need you to calm down,” Janet says softly. “It’ll be okay.”

She shakes her head and tries to ignore the frown on Janet’s face.

“Have you spoken to Colonel O’Neill?”

“No. Not really,” she amends, thinking back to her suggestion of _none of this has to leave this room_ and she wants to scream or cry out in frustration. She knows – _knows_ – it’s the right thing to do, but she also can’t help but think it feels _wrong_.

“So, what are you going to do?”

Glancing up, Sam smiles sadly as she swirls the remaining liquid around in the glass before she downs it.

“Nothing,” she whispers.


End file.
